Music is Life
by Lunawolf5
Summary: Gray is a piano player. Highly admired in the musical world. Till he goes to London where he meets the strangest person...half way through the concert. I don't own or make money off anything! Please enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

_I was a cocky bastard, I will be the first to say so. I never hid it though never tried to pretend it wasn't their. I needed to be though. Being top in the world for playing the piano ment no sheet music on stage. It meant playing a song just from hearing it once._

_Piano was a talent, no it was a life skill I have. My brother plays as well, but i have a better year for the music beats, tones and rhythms allowing me to be better than him in one thing and only one thing. The guy was great at everything!_

_Spots, cooking, money, and women! The list went on and on. All I could do was play the piano. Thing was that on stage I was silent cold distance didn't matter if I was playing in a concert or just practicing, the moment I stepped on the stage I was like ice. Off stage I was less cold less distante still silent but at least I spoke a little._

_It was just how I was. Then one day I wasn't._

_I stepped on the london stage the grand piano in the center. I heard people clapping when I stepped on to it, ignoring them though I sat on the bench flipping out my coat tail and touched the keys forgetting where I was completely I played the song I was supposed to._

_It was going so great I never missed a key stroke as my fingers ran along the them barely touching them ghosting over the whole thing like it wasn't even real._

_Then it happened in the middle of the performance. Something slammed into the piano cutting my strokes short. My focus gone I looked up stunned to see the cover of the piano down and a strange pair of work boats standing on top._

_Fallowing the half ripped jeans up I saw they were connected to a flannel wearing teen a guitar bass in his hands. His pink shaggy hair shone brightly in the moonlight as stage lights faded away. A code was tossed to him and he thrust it into the basses amp port._

_Suddenly the stage light up light a fire and he shouted._

"_Good evening London! I know y'all wanted to hear this guys play some other dead guys songs but I am here to give you a show you will never forget! Happy hit it!" Suddenly the stage pounded to life as two more people rose from the ground one playing a large drum set which rattled the entire stage. The other played an electric piano._

_The pink haired teen smiled down at me with a large tooth grin before jumping off the piano and strume the bass eliciting large sound waves that shook the whole open building. I was too stunned to do anything but watch the three play the stage light up and disco like lights paraded the advices and the walls. _

_I couldn't figure out was happening till I felt a tug on my self and looked over to see my brother pulling me off stage. "Come on!" He shouted but for some reason what this pink haired teen was doing made me want to stay. _

_His music was enticing and for some reason I wanted to play along. I tore from my brothers grip and ran to the electric piano where a dark haired male stood playing along slamming down the keys but seemed to care a lot about the instrument no to actually hurt it. Shoving him out of the way I took over his part and for the first time ever I smiled on stage. The other pianist seemed angry but I think he realized something and sat by the blonde drummer._

_The bass guitarist jumped all over the stage he was amazing at what he did and I couldn't see him playing anything else but that guitar. The whole grouped smiled and laughed as they played taunting security and others who tried to get them off stage. I wasn't going anywhere though this was so much fun and I didn't even know why! _

_My piano skills should be used only for classic music and nothing more, but here I was jamming out to what I think was rock, having never heard any first hand I didn't actually know what it was though it was glorious! The pinkette jumped on the grand piano making me as well as the other pianist flinch but he didn't seem to hurt the large piece when he did so._

_Then it all just stopped. The whole building went dark. The music stopped and the instruments stopped working._

"_Shit! Sting! Rouge! Time to go!" He shouted unplugging the bass as the dark haired male grabbed the keyboard and the blonde ran after him leaving the drums. They pushed me out of the way but the pinkette stopped for a split second._

"_We were good. If you ever want to play with us again light a fire to this and place it in your front yard." He said shoving a flag into my hands. _

Remembering the event was strange because I knew I had loved it yet I was scolded so forcefully after wards by my mom and brother that I don't know how great it really was. We had gone back to America the next morning and they were still blaring my ears off so I put in my headphones falling asleep to the piano.

The event was actually 2 years ago, but every morning I woke up and remembered it like it happened the night before. I never burned the red flag with a giant dragon on it that he gave me. I hid it away and no one knew it even existed.

I never saw them again never heard of them try as I did to relocate them they were invisible. Even the police and scottish yard gave up looking for them. They were clearly americans though so the FBI were also searching for them, but two years without any more leads or tips put the musical intruders on their back burner. With no pictures of them the group had a the advantage. No one remembered what any of them looked like but I did not that I was going to say anything about it.

I mean there has to be only a few people in the world with that color of pink hair right? I played at every competition I could for the past two years to see if they would come out of the woodwork again but I guess the flag was the only way to contact them at this point because they never showed up again.

"Mom I am getting pizza!" I shout out of the kitchen while calling the pizza places number.

"Make that two! I hate the meat you put on your pizza." My brother replied coming into the kitchen.

"Well your stupid vegetarian diet is weird, Lyon." I scowled at him as the phone rang.

"Sorry I will not eat meat, Gray." He huffed back grabbing a fresh made brownie off the table and sat down on a chair.

"_Dragons and Fire pizza, where the dragons deliver the pizza. How may I help you?"_ A bored sounding male asked.

"I would like to place an order for two pizzas. One cheese and one meat lovers please." I said smirking at my brother who only rolled his eyes.

"_To be delivered or will you come pick it up?" _The man asked and I could hear him typing something.

"Deliver please." I replied.

"_What is the name and address?" _He asked.

"Fullbuster at 1324 Hargion Drive." I replied quickly.

"_Your pizza will be ready in half an hour. It will arrive within 45 mins. Will that be all?" _He asked.

"Yes thank you very much."

"_Your order then will be $20 which includes tax. Thank you for your business have a nice night sir." _He hung up the phone with that.

"It will be here in 45 minutes." I told Lyon who groaned but I didn't care much and went upstairs to my room where I practiced a new piece till the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I shout throughout the house grabbing my wallet I ran to the door and opend it. The smell of fresh pizza filled my nose instantly.

"Fullbuster?" The delivery guy asked sounding board as he filled out a sheet of paper.

"That would be me." I replied taking out a 20 dollar bill and a ten as a tip.

"Sign here." He said passing me the paper finally looking up. I saw pink hair and those same onyx green eyes as the teen from two years ago. My eyes were frozen open from the surprise.

"Sir your my final delivery and I am off for the night. Please just sign." He said forcing the pen into my hand.

"Your him!" I whispered looking at the other carefully.

"I am sorry what are you talking about?" He asked cocking his head.

"The bass guitarist from london!" I said excitedly. "I found you!"

"Sorry never been to London. Now just sign." He said giving me a really bord look.

"But you are him!" I said. His hat covered most of his hair but the pink strands stuck out into his eyes and from under the red hat.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Just sign it pay me and take the pizza's." He replied now getting anger with me.

"Gray what is taking so long!" Lyon shouted as he walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. I saw his eyes go wide when he saw the male.

"Its him Lyon!" I said smiling at my brother.

"Gray pay the man." Lyon said coldly his eyes never leaving the other male.

"But-"

"Pay him so he can leave this place before I call the police." Lyon snarled harshly at me.

"Lyon-"

"Police!? What did I do!?" The delivery guy shouted stunned.

"Interrupting a concert and placing my brother in serious danger." Lyon hissed at the other.

I handed the delivery guy the money I owed him as well as the tip signed and took the pizza.

"You people are crazy. I don't know you think I am but I just deliver pizza." He snorted as he walked back to the motor bike on the curb.

I watched him take off his hat revealing all his pink hair. It shown just like that night when the moon light hit it. Then he placed a helmet on his head put the hat in a bag which he put on his back and was gone.

"Come on Gray." Lyon said slamming the door shut.

"But that was him!" I shouted excitedly a smile on my face.

"It was. Now I forbid you from going or ordering from their again." Lyon said grabbing the pizza boxes out of my hands and headed to the kitchen angrily. Sighing I hung my head and followed my older brother.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day after school I walked to the Dragon and Fire pizza place in the middle of town. I wanted to see him again. He had given me freedom that I didn't know I needed till I got it that one time. I wanted to see them play again.

Walking into the shop I spotted a large blonde man with a scar going threw his right eye tapping a pen on the counter seeming very broad.

"Can I help you?" He asked and I recognized his voice as the one from the phone.

"Maybe. I ordered two pizza's last night. I was wondering if I could see the delivery guy who dropped them off." I asked stepping up to the counter.

"Pink blonde or dark?" He asked looking down at a paper boredly.

"What?" I asked not sure how to answer that.

"What color was his hair?" The large man clarified.

"Oh! Pink definitely pink." I said finally understanding.

"What has he done now?" The man grumbled walking back and shouted something I couldn't understand. Suddenly a short teen was thrown out of the kitchen and onto the dining floor.

"What did you do now kid?" The large man shouted at him.

"I swear I didn't do anything!" The teen shouted right back standing up angrily.

"Natsu we are losing money. Your father ran this place till my grandpa took it over 7 years ago! We understand you are going to get this place when you turn 21 but you have to grow up first!" The man shouted at the younger boy.

"But Laxus I didn't do anything!" Natsu yelled back.

"Then why is their a customer here to talk about you?" Laxus asked crossing his arms as Natsu finally turned to look at me.

"Oh its you. What do you want now?" Natsu growned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I just wanted to hear you play." I say nonchalantly.

"Play?" Laxus seemed to perk up at that. "Natsu you still play?"

"No! Now leave me alone!" Natsu shouted at the much bigger male.

"How does he know you play then?" Laxus asked stopping Natsu from leaving the dining area.

"How the hell should I know?!" Natsu shouted back.

"You and two of your friends interrupted my concert in London two years back." I say shrugging.

Laxus started at me and then looked to Natsu. "Wait he's the guy!? That's Gray Fullbuster!?"

"Thats my name." I say proudly but seem to be ignored right now.

"Yes it is alright!? Now shut up! That was a long time ago! Still on the FBI's wanted list for that you know." Natsu grumbled.

"It was a great show though. I remember it happening. Wish Happy got it on video though. Sitting and guarding the door really didn't allow me to watch you know." Laxu said humming to himself.

"Well Happy wasn't supposed to get it on video." Natsu replied.

"Wait! It was you! Then why did you deny it?" I asked.

"I don't play anymore. I quite after that concert. Sting and Rogue are angry at me for it but I don't care much." Natsu shrugged and tried to get past Laxus again.

"No." Natsu looked away crossing his arms.

"How about this you play one song and you don't have to work for a week." Laxus offered the very lazy pink haired male.

"Your joking right?" Natsu asked looking up at the other.

"Nope one song with Sting and Rogue and you don't have to work for a week how does that sound?" Laxus asked him.

"Fine." Natsu seemed less than reluctant to do this. "Follow me."

"Awesome." Gray muttered excitedly.

"Have fun!" Laxus shouted as they walked back behind the kitchen where their was only two people working.

"How many people work here?" Gray asked as Natsu lead him out a back door.

"7 or 8 we arent that popular and only have a few loyal customers so we don't have that many workers." Natsu shrugged as they walked into a large garage barn in the back.

"But the pizza here is so good!" Gray said remembering the food he had from the restaurant.

"You think so? Thats what everyone says but if we don't get a new flood of guest's then we will not be able to continue to run the business." Natsu said looking over at Gray with a small smile as they walked behind a set of cars to an open space with hay bales setup spotedly.

Two guys were laying on the hail bail tower their feet dangling. Below them was a drum set, an electric piano, as well as a bass guitar covered in a plastic sheet.

"Sting! Rouge! Wake up!" Natsu said hammering on the keys of the piano and the two people jolted awake.

"How many times do I have to tell you!? Don't bang on the keyboard!" A dark haired man said jumping down and pushing Natsu away from the keyboard before checking on it.

"Well Sting yells at me for playing his drums!" Natsu replied crudely.

"You almost smashed one of them!" A blonde shouted angrily sitting up from the hay.

"I didn't hit it that hard Sting." Natsu waved the other off.

"Why don't you play your bass to wake us up?" Sting asked gesturing to the flame printed bass in plastic.

"Now why on earth would I do that!? It emits a low tone! And without hooking it up to the amps it wouldn't wake up a fly. Plus your are so much more fun to use!" Natsu replied seemingly horrified at the idea.

"Your hopeless." Rouge replied rolling his eyes at Natsu.

Sting took a step towards me and I watched as his blue eyes roam my body. I took a step back away from him but he just followed me.

"So who's this guy?" Sting asked looking at me again.

"A guy who wants to hear us play." Natsu replied shrugging.

"You're going to play?" Sting asked turning to Natsu with surprise on his face.

"I guess so. It was a special request." Natsu said shrugging walking to the bass and uncovering it.

"I have been asking to play for two years!" Sting shouted at Natsu. He turned to me and shouted at me. "What did you say!?"

"I didnt say anything!" I say in defense raising my hands.

"Laxus said I didn't have to work for a whole week if I play!" Natsu said smirking as he placed the strap over his shoulder.

"A whole week!?" Sting said stunned. "You must be something else then."

"Wait I recognize him." Rogue said taking a step closer as I watched Natsu tune and plug in the bass. "I just can't place him."

"You three interrupted a concert of mine two years ago." I said and realization filled Sting and Rogue instantly.

"We have to move! We have to get out of state and leave here! Shit! Natsu why did you bring him here!?" Sting shouted at the other who seemed to not even care as he got the bass ready after two years with no use.

"Oh I am not personally pressing charges. I thought it was cool to be honest. Its my brother and my Mom who want you put in bars. I have been looking for you guys all this time cause I wanted to play with you again." I said shrugging and they just started at me.

"See he's a weirdo. Thats why I gave him the flag." Natsu said with a huge toothy grin.

"Can you get the FBI off our case then?" Sting asked huffing. "I actually want to play but with them looking for us all we got no where but here to stay!"

"I tried but my mom over ruled it." I said shrugging.

"Alright who's ready to rock?" Natsu asked. Sting and Rogue smiled at Natsu and got to their own instruments. "Night of the Dragon got it?"

"We have not perfected that one though!" Rouge shouted testing the keys.

"Eh lets just go with it. Follow my lead." Natsu said smiling at them as I sat on a hay bail.

Natsu hit the bass with and open palm starting a strange beat to go with before rubbing his fingers down the neck creating a loud squeak. Rogue soon joined in playing a tone like chopsticks with Natsu's bass. Sting rolled his eyes but played as well.

At t the tone didn't sound like they went together no where even close actually then Natsu hit a high note and the music flowed over my body like a tidal wave. The sound shook the barn rattling windows but they laughed and kept going.

It was fantastic to say the least. I closed my eyes and smiled feeling that same feeling of freedom as I did on stage with them. Rogue stopped playing with Natsu allowing Sting to take over with a loud crash and booming sound before they joined back in with a loud boom. I feared for the speakers and amps but even with the high volume they seemed fine.

Natsu seemed at home in the beat. Playing like he was not even in a barn. Finally it died down to a dull roar before cutting out with Rouge finishing with chopsticks and Natsu beating the bass and rubbing the neck.

"That was awesome!" I cried joyfully jumping up and down clapping for them. Then I heard an echoing clap and turned to see Lyon standing their with three guys in suits.

"Natsu Dragneel. Sting Eucliffe. Rogue Cheney. You three are under arrest for international involvement." The lead guy said.

"Ya? And who the hell are you?" Natsu asked snarkily.

"Agent Brown from the FBI." He said taking off his dark shades.

"See I told you we had to leave!" Sting shouted pointing a stick at the man. "Why does no one listen to me!"

"Sting shut up." Rouge said crossing his arms.

"Lyon! I am not pressing charges! How many times do I have to say it!" I shout angrily at my brother.

"Mom wants them to pay for interrupting your show." Lyon said coldly.

I watched as Natsu, Sting, and Rogue were handcuffed and read their rights.

"We have Laxus in custody as well where is Happy?"

"None of your freaking business!" Natsu shouted angrily trying to get away.

I ran to try and stop them but Lyon stopped me forcing me to watch them get loaded into separate SUV's. He spotted Laxus sitting their angrily. The FBI placed Natsu into his own car allowing Sting and Rogue to sit together.

"Why!? Let them go they did nothing wrong!" I shouted at Lyon as I was thrown into the house. Mom was angrily tapping her foot waiting for us.

"They broke into a concert in London for the Royal Family! You may not be pressing charges but they are!" Mom shouted.

"What?" I looked up stunned at her. I had no idea that the royal family had been their. I had never cared enough to pay attention to who was in the audience ever. To me the audience was just a group of people that weren't actually their.

"We never told you. For that I am sorry but its true." Lyon said running his hand throw his silvery hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu was placed into a large room his hands still cuffed together only to be chained to the table as well.

"Stay here and keep quiet. An interview will be by soon to talk with you." The agent said before leaving.

"Well this is shit." Natsu mumbles to himself. Fiddling with his wrist band he pulled out a paper clip. He made it seem that he was not doing anything until the cuffs came off his wrist. Getting up Natsu went to the glass and looked into it. Touching the glass he found his finger did not meet in the reflection.

"Two way glass huh?" Natsu mumbled to himself. He looked at the corners of the walls and found a camera. Dragging over a chair he stood and looked at the camera. "Hmmm one way mic. Not great quality if I say so myself, but gets the job done don't it?"

Jumping down Natsu placed the chair back at the table and sat down. Reaching into his jacket pocket on top of his flannel he pulled out a small black box. Opening it he took out a screw driver and a small radio.

He was fiddling with it when a detective walked in. "The door was unlocked you know."

"I know." Natsu replied shrugging.

"If you got out of the cuffs that easily why not leave?" He asked cocking his head at Natsu.

"Do I look like I got anywhere better to be right now?" Natsu asked not looking up.

"True. Can I ask you some questions?" He asked unfolding his folder.

"You can but that doesn't mean I will answer them." Natsu said shrugging as static came through the radio.

"Why did you go to that concert in London?" He asked.

"Gray Fullbuster is a great pianist." Natsu said shrugging.

"Then why didnt you stay in the crowd then?"

"What fun is that? I like to play and it looked like fun."

"Was it meant to be an attack on the Royal Family?" The agent asked seriously stunning Natsu into looking up at him.

"What?" Natsu asked stopping what he was doing.

"The Royal Family where you their to attack them?" He repeated.

"I wasn't even made aware they where their. My group and I had bought tickets to that performance two years before it even happened. We were in the first row! I suddenly wanted to be on stage so I left in the beginning dragging Sting and Rogue with me to our van to pick up my Bass and Rouge's keyboard. I sent Happy and Laxus to the back booth to set up lights and sound for us. We found a drum set for Sting and we found the reign stages underneath with. I had no idea the Royal Family was their." Natsu slammed his hand on the table not understanding what was going on at this point. He just wanted to play on the stage!

"We will confirm your story with the rest of your companions." The detective said standing up and left.

Natsu started fiddling with the radio when it started speaking. "Finally!"

Typing in some numbers Natsu made a phone call to the only person he knew who could help him right now.

"_How did you get this number?" _The man asked.

"Hey Gramps its me." Natsu replied quietly.

"_Natsu! What did you do now! Their are FBI agents swarming the restaurant!"_ He almost shouted at Natsu.

"They think Sting, Rouge, and I were trying to attack the royal family when we went to the concert two years ago." Natsu explained hiding the radio from the camera in the room the best he could.

"_What!? That is crazy!" _Gramps shouted.

"Gramps chill we are going to get out of this. I mean Laxus went to Law school for a year right? He passed the bar exam." Natsu said shrugging.

"_I hope that will be enough to protect you. I have to go."_ The line went dead and Natsu shut the radio off making it not work any more with a few turns of the screw driver before setting the small box and radio back in his pocket.

Natsu stood walking over to the window and looking into it before looking into the camera. "I know you can hear me. I know there's someone back their. I didnt do anything wrong and there's nothing you can do to make me think or do to put me where you think I belong so let me go or I get out by myself understand?" Natsu said trying to remain calm right now.

Natsu felt that same burning sensation he had when he had gotten on stage with Gray in London. True it was a bad feeling right now but remembering being on stage with such a fantastic piano player was a dream come true for Natsu! When he got those tickets for his birthday he was so excited he didn't sleep for a week!

Normally Natsu was into rock and other things with a guitar and drum but the first time he had heard Gray play was on the radio before his dad left. His dad said that music was life. And that was what Natsu has gone by ever since he left him. When he wasn't able to play for two years depression took Natsu like a plague.

He was in such inner turmoil it was horrible. He threw himself into work often taking all the jobs so that he wouldn't have to think about his flaming bass. He had tried to destroy it on several occasions but had stopped every time. Finally giving up and covering it with plastic never going to the barn for fear of seeing it once again.

Playing with Sting and Rogue that morning had made him feel again! It was a great sensation that he absolutely had missed when he wasn't playing. Yet to be told he was their to kill someone!? Fuck that shit!

Natsu may be tough, rough, and a little more than dangerous at times but their was no friggin way he would kill someone! He remembered what Laxus had told him once a long time ago.

"_Doing something that you are not used to Natsu requires brain power and you have the lowest thinking power I have ever seen!"_ At the time Natsu didn't care much but thinking back on it Laxus had called him stupid! Though he was probably right Natsu would have had to think about killing the Royal Family and he wasnt exactly the most thoughtful guy out their.

Natsu is more action over words anytime. When something pissed him off he fought and made it very clear in the first few minutes of the knowledge reaching him. If a person pissed him off he fought with them till both where satisfied with the results. Thats just who he was. He was action based anything more then that was a little out there for him to say the least.

"Mr. Dragneel?" Natsu looked up from the wall he had been staring at unaware the door had even opened.

"What the fuck do you want now?" Natsu growled at the FBI agent.

"We are going to give you a Polygraph." The agent said as others enter the room.

"A what?" Natsu asked dumbly not sure what the hell a 'polygraph' was but he sure as hell didn't like the sound of it.

"A lie detection test. It will tell us whether or not you are telling the truth about this. You shall take it twice with two different questionnaires." The agent said as a machine was set up on the table.

"Will it get you guys to let me go?" Natsu asked carefully eyeing the strange device with close eyes.

"We shall see." The agent said sitting down. "Please sit."

Natsu hesitated for a moment before pulling out the chair before sitting down in it. An agent placed all sorts of wires all over Natsu's body. Then it turned on and the FBI agent started asking questions.

"What is your name?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Where do you work?"

"Dragons and Fire Pizza."

"Who is your biological father?"

"I don't know."

"Who raised you?"

"Igneel."

"Why did you go to London?"

"To see a performance by Gray Fullbuster."

"How did you get the tickets?"

"Birthday present."

"Did you plan to kill the Royal Family?"

"No."

As Natsu answered the questions calmly a person checked things off on the sheet of paper coming out of it. This seemed like a strange set of questions but they kept going even after they got their answers for the London event.

"What did Igneel do?"

"He opened the pizza restaurant."

"What connections do you have to Atlas Flame?"

"He's my uncle." This was getting off topic it was like they wanted to know more then what he was told. Natsu really didn't like this.

"Do you have connections with drugs and or weaponry?"

"No." Natsu frowned at the agent. "I do not like where this is going."

"You agreed to this test." The agent said.

"Yes I did but for the London thing. Not my past or my father." Natsu replied talking off the wires.

"We are only trying to get the facts." The agent replied.

"On what?" Natsu demanded standing up.

"Weather or not you are connected to an assassination attempt on the Royal family." He replied.

"Well I am not neither are my friends so let us go." Natsu growled lowly at the suit clad man.

"We can-" He paused like he was listening to something. "You and your friends have been created and are no longer suspects in anything. We apologize for the inconvenience we have given you."

Natsu followed the man out to find Sting, Rouge, and Laxus standing there waiting for him.

"You guys alright?" Natsu asked walking up to the other.

"FIne. I called Gramps to come pick us up." Laxus replied eyeing the agents around them.

"Well when we get back we are going to have to clean." Sting said huffing. "He is going to be very happy with us when we get back. I guess Gramps will finally have a reason to force us to clean out the barn and get rid of some of those damned cars."

"Wow! Leave my rides out of this!" Laxus shouted angrily. He had spent years collecting the old cars that he has been fixing on his days of.

"I was just joking man! I love those things." Sting laughed as they walked out of the FBI building spotting the large van the restaurant owned to deliver large orders.

"Get in you damned fools!" Gramps shouted angrily from the drivers seat. Laxus slide into the front seat as the three others hopped into the back seats.

"How could you guys do that!? You always have the worst timing ever you know that!? When we get back I want that barn cleaned out and I want the cars moved." Gramps shouted at them as he sped out of the parking lot and down the road. For an old guy he drove extremely fast especially after Laxus fixed the seat so that the very short man to drive with long gated petals.

"What!? Where are we going to put them!?" Laxus blared angrily.

"In the dump. Choose one keep it and throw the rest away." Gramps said and Laxus seemed horrified at the response.

"I will keep the '67 mustang." Natsu replied as he looked out the window thinking.

"I want the Cobra!" Sting shouted joyfully.

"Can I have the '67 chevy impala?" Rogue asked darkly.

"I said Laxus could choose one not you three." Gramps huffed angrily.

"Well I want it!" Natsu said. "I can't ride my bike in the winter with the snow."

"Fine. You can keep the cars but the others have to go. Let Wendy choose one and throw the rest out." Gramps regretfully agreed as he pulled behind the restaurant and next to the barn.

"Wendy can't even drive yet!" Laxus shouted.

"Then give her a car you still have to fix." Gramps said shutting off the car and hoping out of the van.

"Thanks guys." Laxus said smiling to the others.

"Oh no I really want that Cobra. I want to paint it white and put a dragon on it!" Sting shouted joyfully jumping out of the van.

"I want to put a white outline of a shadow dragon on the impala not big just on the side." Rogue said following Sting.

"I want to keep it red and put flames on the sides of the front tires on the Mustang." Natsu said. "Which one are you keeping?"

"My favorite the '77 Camaro." Laxus said as they got out of the van and walked into the barn.

"Natsu!" Natsu looked back to see Gray running towards them.

"Have fun I am going to move cars now." Lauxs said slapping Natsu on the back.

"What?" Natsu asked when Gray came to a stop painting.

"You alright?" Gray asked looking Natsu in the eye.

"Ya no thanks to your friend they're turning us in." Natsu shrugged and walked away. He really didn't want to deal with the other right now to say the least.

"Trust me he wasn't a friend. He was actually my brother and I hate him for what he did." Gray said coldly. "I need to ask you something though."

"I have had enough questioning today to last a lifetime." Natsu replied waving the other off.

"Why where you their?" Gray asked causing Natsu to stop and sigh.

"When I drove with my dad to deliver pizza around town when I was younger he always turned on the radio. Always. My best memories include music in some way. He got me into the bass guitar and I love it. Then one day about 7 years ago the radio got stuck on a station for classical music. Piano's, violins, instrumental heaven basically. I didn't mind too much but then this new piano played. One I had never heard before. A new style a new well everything! And I loved it! I followed that pinoist on the internet they helped me get over my dad leaving me here with all these guys. I own every soundtrack and CD they ever released which isn't many.

"For my sixteenth birthday everyone pitched in to buy tickets for their concert which was in a year on my 16th birthday. It was the greatest gift I had ever gotten! They were able to get front row seats in London! It was amazing! I couldn't sleep for a week after that I was so excited! Then when we went to London I was bouncing off the walls and so energy filled that I wasn't aloud any soda or coffee or even tea just so I wouldn't have anything contributing to the energy factors. When we got to the show I was in the first suit I have ever been in and I didn't care I was so excited for the show!

"When the pianist stepped out on stage it was like…" Natsu paused looking up at the sky away from Gray. Never once in telling the story did Natsu look at Gray but Gray listened none the less.

"It was like a raven haired angel had stepped out on to stage. He was graceful and didn't care about the aduience the cockyness in his dark eyes was like nothing I had ever seen before! It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen before tears came to my eyes as he sat down. Then he played. I was filled with a feeling I had never felt before! Half way threw though I couldn't just sit there anymore not that it was bad I just can't sit still that long so I grabbed my group and dragged them out of the show. I gave Happy the job of getting lights and Laxus to keep him safe. Sting and Rogue followed me to the van where the instruments all where. Going back in we set up and we played!

"It was fantastic! I think I scared the ever living shit out of him though when I jumped on the piano." Natsu finally turned to look at Gray a soft smile on his face. "And you know who that was?"

Gray paused he honestly didn't know if it would be right to say himself so he just shrugged shaking his head in reply.

"You." Natsu said confirming what Gray had been thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Gray was stunned by what Natsu had told him as he went back home. He was just told that Natsu had looked up to him for a long time. He was told that he was the reason Natsu started playing. It was a strange feeling to be looked up to by someone like Natsu, because Natsu was Natsu it was just weird for Gray to accept it as the truth. The fact though that he had never once mentioned the Royal Family gave Gray the information he required.

He may not be like Lyon, with his strange reading people thing but he knew when someone was being serious about music. Natsu was telling the truth. All he wanted was to play with Gray on that stage in London and that was it!

No one could ever tell or convince Gray otherwise that, that is what Natsu wanted to do in London. Not his brother or mother or even the government from either country. Natsu had just gotten to excited and the only thing he had done wrong was stand on a perfectly grand, grand piano.

After hearing Natsu's story he got his number and now was aloud to text Natsu when ever he liked. He didn't have very many friends but Natsu seemed like the perfect one for him.

"I am home!" Gray shouted through the house as he entered the large house, walking up the stars.

"Gray can you come here for a minute?" He heard his mother call as he was half way up the stairs.

"But.." Gray protested sighed and went back down to where his mother was standing in the kitchen. Lyon sitting at the table his feet up looking at Gray with hard eyes and a soft smile. It was a look only Lyon could pull off without looking cocky or smug.

"Yes?" Gray asked looking at his mother.

"You have a competition scheduled for next week please go practice." His mother said sternly.

"Alright." Gray huffed and went back up stairs.

"Hey!" He looked back to see Lyon following him up the stairs. "I have to bring in some stuff thru the back of the building. I have two keys to get into the back door. If one should happen to go missing I would be in a lot of trouble."

"And your point is?" Gray asked not really sure where this was going.

"I mean the alley way in back of the concert hall is large enough to fit a van back their. Plus the backstage crew is so small that if new people showed up they wouldn't even be questioned." Lyon said shrugging.

Finally something clicked in Gray's head finally understanding what Lyon was telling him. "Alright Lyon thanks I will keep that in mind."

Gray ran to his room and started text Natsu to come over later with Sting and Rogue as well as Laxus and Happy. Natsu agreed but he didn't do it without questioning it first. Gray just said it would make them all very happy in the end.

Later that night Natsu showed up with the others. Gray met Happy who was funny little boy. He had light hair the ends died a light blue. His dark eyes reflected laughter and good cheer. He wore a blue fish printed back pack and was a little shorter than Natsu.

"Welcome. Come this way." Gray said leading the others to his practice room which was sound proof so Gray could practice without waking the rest of the house.

"Alright so whats this all about?" Laxus asked as they all sat down. Happy taking out a laptop and started playing games on it.

"I have a concert next week. We are going to play together." Gray said with a smile on his face.

"How are we going to do that?" Sting asked leaning against a wall.

"With this!" Gray held up the extra key for the others to see. "It opens a back door to the building and the aisle way can fit your van easily enough."

"Last time we went to the FBI for questioning." Rouge pointed out calmly.

"Well this time your in state the concert is at a local high school. Its a fund raiser for a children hospital near by." Gray explained.

"Local?" Sting asked looking up. "You mean Fairy Tail?"

"I think so." Gray said rubbing his chin.

"That's Natsu and Happy school." Rouge said.

"Ya! I am running the show!" Happy said excitedly finally paying attention to what was going on around them. "I am friends with the people working back stage!"

"You don't go to the same school?" Gray asked blinking at them confused.

"Nope! Rouge and I go to Sabertooth High while Natsu, Happy and Laxus go to Fairy Tail High." Sting said smiling.

"How do you know each other then?" Gray asked looking over to Natsu who still has not said a word.

"Sting and I applied for jobs at the restaurant." Rouge explained.

"Really?" Gray asked wide eyed it seemed funny that they met each other just because of a restaurant.

"Ya we were applying for other jobs as well but we got the one with Natsu as delivery guys. In fact we when we met Natsu and Gajeel we fought all the time!" Sting said smiling remembering the past.

"Gajeel?" Gray asked not sure who this new player was.

"Oh Gajeel works in the kitchen with me." Laxus said shrugging. "Tough guy great cook."

"I thought you worked the front counter." Gray said trying to connect how all these people were together.

"Only when Wendy isn't there do I take it. Normally she is though. That one time she had a thing for school and was unable to work. Their are normally seven of us who work the whole restaurant." Laxus said shrugging.

"You mean six. That would require Cobra even showing up once for work in the past week." Sting pointed out. "Why doesn't the old man just fire him though is beyond me."

"Seven Dragons." Natsu finally whispered looking at the floor crossing his arms.

"Oh right that. Well get another worker! Cobra is a one eyed freak who never shows up to work!" Sting said pouting and looking away.

"Seven Dragons?" Gray asked blinking.

"When Igneel first created the pizza place he had a lucky number. 7. He made sure there were 7 dragons working the place at all times. It is also the minimal amount of people who can be registered as workers for a pizza parlor viva la government." Sting pouted but explained the conditions they were forced to follow.

Natsu finally moved he stood up and walked next to Laxus whispered something that made the other nod before walking away. "Come on Happy."

The small boy jumped up packed his gear and followed Natsu out the door and out of the house.

"He is so strange sometimes." Sting said his eyes looked to where Natsu had left.

"He is our leader." Rouge pointed out.

"True. One does have to have a certain…...phineas to them to lead us don't they?" Sting smirked at the other who just nodded in agreement.

"We will take you up on your offer. We shall be at the concert." Laxus said standing up.

"Really!? Thats awesome!" Gray cheered with a huge smile.

"But Rouge plays keyboard. You shall play the Grand Piano. You wont stop till the song is over. Natsu will text you the song he wants to put a spin on. Do you understand?" Laxus asked brushing himself off as he headed to the door.

"Ya sure! It will be fun!" Gray agreed.

"Lets go Twins. We have orders to compete." Laxus said leaving the room.

"See you later Ice Pick!" Sting cried as they left Gray's room and house.


	5. Chapter 5

On the night of the concert Gray was very excited. Others not including Lyon thought it was because he hadn't performed in a couple of months and enjoyed it so much that he couldn't wait for it to happen again. Although both Gray and Lyon knew it was because a special group of people where going to make it unforgettable.

As he entered the high school Gray spotted people dressed in black running around trying to get things together for the concert. Gray spotted Happy talking with someone on stage pointing to a set of lights and they nodded about to walk away but Happy stopped them as Gray and Lyon walked up.

"Hey Gray! This is Tim!" Happy said gesturing to the large male dressed all in black. Tim had short black hair and a nice bread going. His eyes showed completely boredom yet laughter all at the same time. "He will be helping you out back stage."

"Alright." Gray said jumping on stage to meet the new male. "Nice to met you." Gray offered a hand to shake but Tim just grunted.

"Tim isn't one for new people." Happy explained happily. "Alright so go fix the last light and we will be all set. Also make sure the mic is set up off stage."

Tim nodded and walked lazily back stage. Gray followed him till he was out of sight before he spoke. "Kind of cold and hard isn't he?"

"Nah he's cool once you get to know him. There will be three others backstage but Tim is you go to guy. You need something go to him. There will be one other person up in the booth with me all in all their will be five of us running the show." Happy said as another person passed by.

"Only five? You think that will be enough?" Lyon asked nervously.

"Oh ya. We have run a whole play with three people. It will be fine." Happy said brushing off their concerns like it was nothing. Gray and Lyon nodded hesitantly before Gray checked on the piano center stage.

About an hour later the audience started showing up. Once everyone was seated Lyon made the announcement.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you all for showing up tonight! We request no pictures or videos taken during the show. Now please sit back and enjoy tonights show!" With that Lyon cut out.

Gray walked on stage a spotlight following him to the piano as the audience clapped. He sat down at the piano and took a deep breath before he started playing.

Not a minute into the song a slow beating of a drum started as the mid curtain opened. Another key board hit notes that perfectly matched the grand piano. Then the drums kicked up placing a rock beat to the classical music Gray was playing.

Gray grinned as he waited for Natsu to come out. Another guitar played this time electric. Gray looked up to see a new man with long black hair and metal piercings all over his face and arms. Gray did as he was told though and kept playing. He was disappointed Natsu didn't show himself.

Then all of a sudden the auditorium went pitch black the music still flowing. Sting and the new man playing a low rumble. Rouge hitting the low notes when a new instrument started. Low and quiet as the lights picked up again hot red and yellows swayed the stage as well as the audience.

Then like a fire catching Natsu was on stage playing his bass evilily. Grinning out into the crowd as the music once again picked up with Sting pounding on the drum set and the guitar going at max levels. Gray kept going as promised enjoying every minute of the beat.

He felt alive and free all at once and he loved it! Then there was a low rumble in the crowd. Feet stomped along with the music people clapped and seemed to be enjoying the show.

When Gray's part of the song ended Sting kept a steady beat with Rouge and the new guy while Natsu got a mic in his hands.

"Hello!" Natsu said into the mic. "We got one more song! Who wants to hear it!?"

The crowd went nuts crewing and shouting for another song.

"Alright here it goes! Happy number 27 please!" Natsu said and set the mic back down before heading to Gray.

"Switch places with Rouge. Keep playing the song from London no matter what got it?" atsu said to Gray who nodded as Rogue walked over and cracked his knuckles as he sat down at the large piano.

The guitar stopped as Sting kept up with the drums beat. Rogue hit a few notes on the piano and Gray hit the notes he remembered finding it had a zing to the sound. Then the guitar picked up again screeching over the drums and piano before setting into a three note beat. Natsu picked up the mic again and spoke to the crowd.

"Alight! This song goes out to all the rebels in this town!" Natsu put the mic down again and hit the bass with an open palm.

The music rocked the whole building the crowd on their feet stopping along as the lights went crazy. Then Natsu played running up and down the stage. Slamming down on the cords as the song went on.

Then the music went out the lights gone. Gray stopped out of fear.

Then the spotlight was placed on Rouge. He hit the keys playing chopsticks. Another spot light hit Sting who began playing the drum version of the song. Then the new man. By the time it got to Gray he understood and played his portion. Natsu played the bass version of the song.

Sting suddenly went nuts on the drums. Everyone following his lead. Gray smoked along and continued the song the only way he knew how the keyboard did the rest for him.

By the end of the song they were all sweating. The crowd though went nuts. They got a standing ovation.

Natsu grabbed Gray and the others to bow at the front of the stage. Then the stage went black and the curtain shut.

"That was awesome!" Gray shouted.

"Of course it was!" Nats said proudly.

"By the way who's he?" Gray asked pointing to the guitar player.

"Gajeel. He is really good at what he does and picks up things really fast." Sting said smiling.

"Natsu little bro! That was totally awesome!" Tim said coming up with the rest of the backstage crew.

"No thanks to you guys!" Natsu replied fist bumping the much taller man.

After that the group got gig after gig throughout the town soon they went national and eventually world wide. They brought their back stage crew everywhere they went. Happy the stage manager. Tim the tech director. And Laxus the bouncer.

Years later they ended up at the same London concert hall they had met at. They played for the queen and her family and this time did not get into any trouble. In fact they were invited to dinner the next knight along with the backstage crew.

**So at first I was going to make Natsu part of some Mob ring but than I changed it to a Yaoi and than that didn't sit right with me either and so this is what I came up with. I thought I was a nice tie back to the first chapter so I thought that was a good place to stop this story. Alright tell me what y'all think! As always have fun reading and writing never let anyone tell you to stop!**


End file.
